Monster Mash
by Lily-On-Water
Summary: Alexander crashes Trevor and Raven's wedding and unveils a big secret, how will he react? I don't own Vampire Kisses, I really wish that I did, though. Please review and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

"I love you, Monster Girl." His breath is warm against my ear; and his arms, wrapped firmly around my waist are warm, I'd forgotten how good it feels to be surrounded by warmth. We are dancing, and it's one of those really slow songs about love and general sappiness, the kind that you only hear at weddings or really bad dances. Normally I would hate this kind of music, or use it to get a good laugh, but right now it feels right. Of course, with my arms around his neck and his hands at my waist how could it not feel right?

People are clapping around us, and I'm distantly aware of my mother crying, but only distantly. I can't concentrate on anything, not when his eyes, those beautiful green eyes, are staring into mine. Slowly we continue to sway back and forth to the music, we wouldn't win a dance contest, but then again, we're not trying to. I can't believe that I ever resisted this, ever resisted him.

"I love you, too, Trevor Mitchell." Somewhere in the background there is Alexander, I'm sure of it, he wouldn't miss my wedding, not Alexander. Slowly more people filter out onto the dance floor, Matt and Becky are dancing next to us, and I grin. I always thought that I would be dancing with Alexander on my wedding day, I never even considered an alternative, and it's always been him. I never saw other guys, at least not really, but I'm glad that we took that year off, glad that he gave me this opportunity, glad that I gave Trevor a chance. Very glad that I'm now Mrs. Trevor Mitchell, very glad that I said yes, that I gave myself that break.

Trevor's hands tighten at my waist and I look up, Alexander is there, he wants to dance, Trevor will let him. Suddenly his warmth is replaced by a cool iciness, and I am no longer looking into cool green eyes, in their place are a beautiful blue. It's like stepping into the past, it's not exactly pleasant, but it's not unwelcome either.

"I'm glad you came." I'm surprised at how honest the words are, how much I mean them. Sure, I don't fantasize about marrying Alexander anymore; I gave that up three years ago, but, that doesn't mean that I don't still care about him. It doesn't mean that somewhere deep inside I don't still love him, because I have a feeling I do, the only thing that has really changed since then is my love for Trevor. It's stronger than anything I have ever felt before, and it's amazing, truly amazing, but still there is love for Alexander, he's my first love, and I'm sure that somewhere deep down he'll always be there.

"I'm glad I came too," His eyes bore into mine, "I have to ask you, are you happy? Does he make you happy?"

I nod, I don't even have to think, "He does, and I am, I really am, Alexander. This is the happiest I've been in a long time." I smile, "How about you? How have you been?"

"I've been good, I'd be better if we were still together, but I'm okay. I've been taking care of Stormy a lot lately, hanging with her, and then there's Luna, she's not like you." His bluntness surprises me, "She's nothing like you, I still love you, Raven."

I swallow, "Alexander, we can't, I love Trevor, I'm married to him now, you have to say goodbye." I didn't want it to come to that, but there are no other options, I have to let go of the past, make way for the future. "Maybe you'd better go."

"Why? Because I still love you?" He is somewhere between confusion and anger, it is breaking my heart, but he's not my Alexander anymore, he's with Luna and I'm with Trevor, and he has to accept that. He just has to. "Is it really so wrong of me to still be in love with you? Raven, you're the only girl that I've ever loved, I'm sorry if I have difficulties letting go of that."

"Alexander, I think you need to leave, this goes beyond all of us, I've moved on, and you need to do the same." I pull away but he grabs my wrist too tightly to get more than few steps back. "You're hurting me, let go."

Trevor steps in, "Let go of her, Sterling." He makes a move to slap away his hand, but Alexander lets go of me just before it hits him. Trevor moves to stand beside me. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I shake my head, "Just startled, that's all."

"You need to get out of here, Sterling." Trevor's arm is around me now, and I can't help but lean into it, somehow I feel protected when I'm in his arms. It doesn't matter that Alexander is a vampire who could kill Trevor with a flick of his wrist, Trevor's arms are the ultimate safe haven, as long as they are around me I am untouchable.

"This has nothing to do with you, Trevor." Alexander isn't trying to be calm now, he's all but yelling, "Just stay out of it!"

I flinch in Trevor's arms, put up a finger to shush him, if I don't then he'll create even more of a scene than Alexander already has, and he has more to lose than Alexander will ever have. "Alexander, stop it! Just leave, okay? Just go."

"Why, Raven? Why do you want to be with him so much, what is it that you're not telling me?" Everybody is staring now, and I know that Trevor is about to snap, I do not need this right now. I really don't, I want him out of here.

"I'm pregnant. Okay, Alexander Sterling? Is that a good enough answer for you? I'm pregnant, and it's Trevor's, and I love him more than I ever loved you. Is that a good enough answer for you?" Everyone in the building is staring, and Alexander's expression is grief stricken as he turns to leave. "That's what I thought." I mutter.


	2. Chapter 2

Going will only hurt you, Luna had told him that not ten minutes before he walked out the door, and at the time he hadn't listened to her, well, right about now he wishes that he had. He just hadn't been expecting it, sure, he'd always known that Trevor loved Raven, anyone with eyes could see that, but never, in his wildest imagination had he ever thought that Raven could love Trevor. To be honest, he'd never though that Raven could love anyone but him. He hadn't thought it was possible, not after all the graveyard picnics, the late-night strolls, and that one beautiful night in the coffin, they were meant to be together.

When she first told him that she wanted to break-up he had laughed, surely it was just a joke gone awry? Surely his amazing Queen of the Damned would never break-up with him, right? Then, when she told him it was because of Trevor, he had really started laughing, that is, until he saw her face; her beautiful, gothic-make-up-enhanced face that he realized she was serious. Her eyes, normally bright and cheerful were sad, but underneath that there was a spark of something he had never seen before, something that gave them a bit of that old-Raven shine back. She was in love with Trevor Mitchell, she had told him, and as she did so she got that old tone back in her voice, the tone that she used to have when she talked about him. It drove him mad.

How could his Raven; his sweet, amazing, vampire-loving Raven leave him, leave him and then go running off to Trevor. No, leave him for Trevor, how could she do that? How could she hurt him like that? Oh, he was hurt, that fact is indisputable, the pain was like being stabbed repeatedly with a wooden stake, the attacker never letting-up, not for one moment. At the time he had thought that was the worst thing that could ever happen to him, waking up night-by-dreadful-night only to find that she was not there, would never be there again. He'd been wrong, though, this, seeing her dancing with him, looking at him, smiling up at him, it was a thousand times worse, like he'd been left in the sun to slowly burn to death, not an ounce of shade in sight.

He hadn't gone to the wedding to fight; believe it or not, he'd actually went with the intention of making amends, he was ready to be done with this, ready to move on from her. He'd thought that he'd be able to, too, thought that just because he moved in with Luna, and went through the motions of being an average vampire that he'd be able to forget about Raven. Well, once again, he'd been wrong, he'd done a good job of kidding himself up until this point, a very good job, but he can eat with Luna, sleep with Luna, and pretend to be in love with Luna all he wants. It doesn't change his feelings for Raven, if anything it just makes them stronger, after being with Raven for so long, everything about Luna seems mediocre, which, or course, isn't her fault, it's the curse of coming after greatness.

Right now he is going back to her, back to Luna, back to the mansion, back to his worthless life, and he hates it. What he hates even more than his life, however, is that damn unborn baby, Raven's baby, with Trevor. Raven was never meant to have children, not without him, and now she is tied-down to Trevor Mitchell, and she will always, somehow, be tied to him. Somewhere inside of him he wonders if this is why Raven went for Trevor, if it's because she wanted children, but his better-half knows that's not the answer. If Raven had wanted children all she had to do was talk to him, they could have adopted, they would have found a way. No, the reason Raven is with Trevor, as he saw earlier when he looked into her eyes, is because she loves him, she truly, for whatever terrible reason, loves him. Which means that he will have to deal with it, suck it up and deal with this, with life without her, forever. He will go home to Luna, and he will act like everything is okay, and she will know something is wrong, but he won't tell her. He'll just continue to die inside slowly, forever, without her.

_~I hadn't planned to continue this, but people really seem to like it, so I've decided to. I need reviews though, so please tell me what you think so I can update it! ~ _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is Trevor's point of view, picking up from where Raven's left off. **

"You okay, Monster Girl?" He fights to keep his voice a whisper, not wanting to draw more attention to this than necessary; he puts a gentle hand on her face, turning it so that their eyes meet. The rest of the world disappears; this is all there is: her, him, and their unborn child; their unborn child that the entire room and therefore the entire town now know about. He won't allow himself to think of that yet, though, not until he knows that she is alright, knows that Sterling didn't hurt any more than her pride. He had known that inviting the bloodsucker to the wedding was a bad idea, had told her that more than once, but she had insisted and in the end he had resigned himself to it. Still, though, he had known it was wrong, this, what that freak has just made her do; it just proves how right he was. He can see, in her eyes, she knows that he was right, too late, but she knows that he was right.

Her head shake is almost imperceptible, you would have to be standing right next to her to even begin to register it, her eyes don't leave his, they are beginning to tear. "I need out of here." Her voice is just under a whisper, more a breath than a sentence; he hears it but only barely. He nods, takes her hand, her mother is approaching them, her face the picture of surprise, and dimly it registers with him that his own mother's face is nearly ashen. For her it was bad enough when he announced the engagement, this, this will send her over the edge, it won't do any wonders for her relationship with Raven either. His thoughts are bitter, but he pushes them away, returns his attention to his Monster Girl, her hand is out now, as if to ward off her mother, who, with surprising ease is slowly backing away.

Everybody is staring, everyone's faces an identical expression of mixed shock and fascination, by tomorrow the gossip mill will have picked up on this and everyone in town will know. They will be labeled dumb kids who threw their lives away with a pregnancy, got married because of a pregnancy. It's neither true nor untrue, they had already planned marriage, the pregnancy had been a surprise, but it had only moved the wedding date up a few months. Still, though, it won't matter, when their kid is five people will probably still be talking about it, it's just the way things work in Dullsville as Raven so cleverly puts it.

Raven who is about to fall apart beside him, he hastily pulls them into a supply-closet-type area just down the hall from the reception, it's not ideal, but it will serve its purpose. The door has no sooner shut than the tears that she's been holding back begin to leak out; he pulls her to him, once again marveling at how well they fit together. Of course, he'd always known that, even when they were little, it had just taken a while for her to figure out, which is fine, because in the end it had all turned out okay, until now.

"I can't believe he would do that," She whispers her voice slightly muffled by his shirt; "I just can't believe it." Her voice is an awestruck utter, and it hurts him to hear. Not only because of the tears that are undoubtedly accompanying it, but because of its implications, she can't believe that he would try to hurt her. She can't believe that, because she believes that Sterling still loves her, and probably, although he hates to think about it, she still loves him to. He had married her knowing that, but it still doesn't make it any easier.

"Is your wrist okay?" He pulls her back gently, only halfway seeing the beautiful black-lace dress she had chosen for this part of the ceremony, his vision is honed in on her wrist, the wrist that Sterling grabbed, the wrist that is now slightly darker than it was ten minutes ago. He curses softly. "I'll kill him."

"Trevor, Trevor, it's okay," Her voice as well as eyes are pleading with him to just let this go, but how can he? Here she is, right in front of him, a bruise forming on her wrist, mascara running black-tear tracks down her face, and she wants him to let this go? "Trevor, he didn't mean to, he can't control himself sometimes."

"I suppose he didn't mean to tell you to break up with me either?" He fights to keep his voice down, he doesn't need the guests to hear this, doesn't need to create a bigger gossip headline than there already is. "I suppose that he didn't come here just to crash our wedding, your wedding?"

She shakes her head and still the tears continue to fall, why? Why can't she just let him go, why can't she just leave the past and look towards the future, their future? Why is it so difficult for her? Even when Sterling messes her up, bruises her, he's still on top, it doesn't make sense. "I don't know, Trevor, I'm sorry, I just…I don't know. I thought that…that he was happy with Luna, that he had gotten over the past, I really did. I didn't think this would happen, Trevor," Her voice is beginning to crack, and his heart goes right with it. "Please, believe me; I didn't think any of this would happen, not this way."

He pulls her back to him, feels her wrap her slender arms around his neck as he wraps his stronger ones around her waist, "I do believe you, Monster Girl, I love you, I have no other choice." Her body seems to relax, and he lets out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding, he doesn't want to fight with her, not today, and certainly not over Alexander Sterling.

"So what are we going to do? Stay in here all night…or go back…"

"I'm not going back out there." She interrupts him, her voice firm and definitive, "I can't, I can already hear the gossip mill; pregnancy, goth, forced marriage, fight, love-triangle, corruption of youth…" She trails off, and he laughs, at that she cracks a smile, "I'm just telling you the simple facts."

"Corruption of youth?" He teases, just trying to keep her from crying, "Really? That seems a bit extreme; I can see all the others, but corruption of youth?"

She laughs along with him, and it is a beautiful sound, somewhat hysterical, but beautiful, "I don't know, I was just on a roll, didn't feel right to end it." Her face darkens, "Your mother's going to hate me isn't she, like even worse than before hate me?"

She already knows so he just nods, "It doesn't matter what she thinks, Raven, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks, we know how we feel and we know why we got married, everyone else can go screw themselves." His tone lightens, "Besides, your father is going to hate me, so it's kind of an even trade." Except it isn't, and they both know it, Raven's father will be mad but he will get over it, his mother, well, that's a whole new battle.

"Oh, God," She shakes her head, but surprisingly it is a laugh that comes out instead of a sob, this one a genuine laugh, not like the one before that was ringed in hysteria. "Come on, let's go back out there," She takes his arm, "I've got to go fix my face, though, maybe get a little bit heavier eyeliner, we might as well milk it for all it's worth."

He grins, follows her to a dressing room down the hall, and watches as she reapplies her make-up, dries her tears, and, of course, puts on an extra coat of eyeliner. "How do I look?"

"Like a corpse," He grins and she smiles, laughs again.

"Perfect! That's just what I was going for." Together they walk, arm-in-arm, back into the reception, or back into the lion's den if you prefer.

The guests are all exactly as they left them, clustered into circles talking quietly amongst themselves, he can hear bits of conversations as they walk in, nobody has noticed them yet. 'Poor dear,' or, 'such a shame, such a nice boy' are some of the more common ones that he picks up on before a hush falls over the room, they have been spotted. He notes with a glimmer of disgust that all of the talk of sympathy is to him, as though all of this is Raven's fault, he forces a sneer off his face, makes himself grin.

Looking beside him, though, it's not hard, she is reveling in the attention, or at least she is making a pretty good show of it, her eyes are sparkling and there is a hundred-watt smile on her face. "So, I guess that we just saved a ton of time on that one." She says casually to him, loud enough so that people will not have to strain themselves to hear it, "So nice to have everyone find out at once."

His mother has been slinking up to them slowly, her face a mix of horror and disgust, he thinks that he might die laughing. "Trevor, may I have a word with you?" She looks from him to Raven, who is still attached to his arm, her eyes wide and sincere as she flashes his mother her most charming smile. His mother looks away, "Alone?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Mitchells, there's a real nice supply-closet down the hall." Raven lets go of his arm with an affectionate squeeze and he fights to keep from laughing. His mother shakes her head before grabbing the abandoned arm roughly and yanking him, indeed, down the hall and back to the supply-closet. He feels his smile slip away, knows this isn't going to be good.

"Trevor how could you?" Her voice is nearly a shout and she makes no effort at all to lower it, the other guests can almost certainly hear it, and, he has a feeling that's how she wants it. "It was one thing when I thought that you actually cared about her, of course, it wasn't a good thing, but it was much better than this. Now…" Her voice is shaking with either anger, "Now, I find out that the reason that my son is marrying a walking, talking corpse is because he didn't know how to protect himself? My son is marrying some Satan-worshipping-cult girl because he knocked her up…"

"Don't you ever talk about her like that!" This time he doesn't try to conceal his voice either he is past caring, rage has building inside of him since this conversation began, and now it has fought its way loose. "Do you understand me? I love her, and you'd better learn to love her too or else this will be the last you see of any of us, myself included. Do you understand?" Somewhere along the line his hands balled up into fists, those fists are now shaking.

Tears are forming in his mother's eyes, but he can't make himself care, not after what she said about Raven, no, he has no sympathy for her right now. "I can't, Trevor," She shakes her head and her voice is only a whisper, "Please, I can't, I love you, but I can't. I can't make myself love that thing, Trevor, darling, you have to understand, you have to, we can pay to get her an abortion, you can give it up for adoption, you don't have to be tied to that girl. You made a mistake, but you don't have to be tied to her, Trevor…" She calls, but he has already left the room, his hands shaking so bad he's afraid they will suddenly come to life and punch someone. He needs out of here.

She is waiting for him at the door, her face somewhat ashen, but no tears, she knew this was coming, she's strong, maybe that's why he loves her so much. "Come on," She grabs his arm gently, her voice low, "Let's get out of here." So they go.

**A/N: So, this chapter was from Trevor's perspective, and I loved writing that, just because we see so little of him as anything but an obsessive jerk in the real books. I decided based on his character description in the book that his family would react the way they reacted. Please review and let me know if you liked the interactions and whatnot. It's really hard for me to write without feedback. Also, next chapter will be back to Raven's POV, let me know, did you like Trevor's POV enough to read again, or was once enough? Leave a review Also, feel free to leave opinions on what you would like to happen next.**


End file.
